twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators' Noticeboard
Category:Site administration I think , only vandalizes pages. 13:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for reporting him, but I just notice that he didn't vanalized Pages since 7.Dez.2009, except New Moon -JoKalliauer ::Don't be sorry, reporting vandals is exactly what we want you to do. That IP has been blocked in the past, and I just blocked it again. Thanks for your help. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Disagree: Deleting Gallery:Seth Clearwater It links to the Seth Clearwater page pretty well. (talk) 08:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should delete Gallery:Seth Clearwater, cause I copied it from Gallery: Seth Clearwater, and if someone looks into the history for the autors, then it looks like I added the pictures, but User:Kirby Phelps (PK) and User:EmmettsLittleAngel created it. :After deleting Gallery:Seth Clearwater, Gallery: Seth Clearwater should get moved to Gallery:Seth Clearwater, then the Gallery search (I added the function gallery search to , like User:Fingernails did it to ) also works on Seth Clearwater again. :The difference between Gallery:Seth Clearwater and Gallery: Seth Clearwater, is that one has a space between "Gallery:" and "Seth" : 09:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, so someone needs to delete the current Gallery:Seth Clearwater so that we can move Gallery: Seth Clearwater. (talk) 09:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: You guys are making this way more difficult than it has to be, lol. Maybe it's not best to read this hungover, because it's making my head hurt. So what I did was put a redirect on Gallery: Seth Clearwater to Gallery:Seth Clearwater. I guess you guys wanted to keep it that way so it shows who created the page and the authors who put up the pictures, but I don't think they will really mind. Let me know if you have any questions. LuckyTimothy 14:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::User:Kirby Phelps (PK) worried about the Gallery search, so he asked me to move the page, so I answered on User_talk:Kirby_Phelps_(PK)#Moving, on User_talk:LuckyTimothy#Two_Seth_Galleries and here. ::::*Sorry, I always gives long descriptions. ::::What is Gallery search: :::: ::::And it only works if there is no space. ::::I wanted to move the page, cause of the comments, and the history, cause Gallery:Seth Clearwater hasn't got a comments or history (Except the Redirection to Gallery:Boo Boo Stewart) :::: 18:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) accident Hi please don't delete my page (profile) because I accidently pressed delete!!!!! :Ok, I won't. Please remove the tag. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) im new i dont under stand 20:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Shields the "Sheilds" page should not be deleted, if it looks empty and no one has begun on it, then I have already done some editing and typing on it, it should stay. :You were editing a category page. We already have a "Shields" page here. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Why is this article tagged for deletion? Excuse me, I was wondering why the article Mental Asylum has been tagged for deletion? What is wrong with it? Thanks. Bells.Cullen 01:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen :Well I'm not the one who tagged it, but I did just delete it. Nothing was wrong with the page, it just serves no purpose. "Mental asylum" would only be mentioned (and thus linked to) in a few places, like on the Alice Cullen page, where everything you would need to know about the asylum would already be explained. A separate page would just be repetitive and would add no new info. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I am trying to start this page up I am going to talk about Edward, Bella and Jacob's relationship with each other. Who doesn't want to know about who in a love triangle. My Two Pages I am trying to start this page up I am going to talk about Edward, Bella and Jacob's relationship with each other. Who doesn't want to know about who in a love triangle. I am trying to set up Love Triangles and Edward Cullen, Bella Swan and Jacob Black, but you keep taking them off. Why and stop doing it before I can finish them. Bella, Edward and Jacob I am tried on seeing images of Jacob in Bella and Edward's Gallery, so I am setting up a gallery where you can see all three of them together in a separt gallery All I'm doing is setting up a image gallery of all three of them together. What's wrong with that? You don't know how annoying it is to look at these images in the wrong galleries. Just like Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, I'm setting up a image gallery just for Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson and Taylor Lautner together. Again I have to look at these images in the wrong galleries. I am not hurting anyone with these galleries. :This question has been answered on the user's talk page. The galleries are unnecessary. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC)